


I am the master of my fate

by orphan_account



Series: Multiamory March 2016 [25]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multiamory March
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiamory March Day 25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the master of my fate

Sometimes it amazes Natasha that she’s gotten to this point in her life. Survival itself is an achievement, but the fact that she has two people who love her, inexplicably, is astounding to her. She’s still undecided on whether she deserves this, but she knows one things - she’s fought for the life she has, and she is seeing results.

She wishes she could tell her younger self what will happen later. Somewhere in the past, there’s a young woman who thinks she’s a machine, and that she will never be loved. She thinks she isn’t fit to be around normal people, and should keep herself isolated, letting herself be used for her skillset. Natasha wonders what would have happened if she had met Maria or Pepper earlier, but maybe, everything has happened in its due time.

They’ve been together for three years now, and she’s never been more content. Of course, there have been disasters and Avengers-related chaos, but they’ve been there through all of it, and she feels more human than she’s ever felt. She doesn’t want to think about what will happen if they go away, so for now, she shoves that sort of thought out of her head. 

Natasha focuses on the present instead, on the feeling of Maria and Pepper surrounding her. She loves being in the middle of the two of them, and their linked hands are resting on her hip. That in itself makes her happy, and Natasha loves how much the two of them love each other, even without her involved. There’s nothing more she wants than to see Maria and Pepper happy. 

“Morning,” Natasha murmurs. Maria stirs, giving her hair a sleepy kiss, but Pepper’s still asleep. Natasha burrows a little closer to Maria, and they wait for Pepper to wake up, in no hurry at all. 

Sometimes, like this morning, she allows herself a tiny luxury in her mind. 

_ I earned this.  _

 


End file.
